Mei et Momo - Une vie de pirate : Prologue
by Ookami-Mei
Summary: Ookami Mei et Tsuyochi Momo sont deux amies qui sont sur une île touristique nommée Relax en tant que serveuse, mais leurs vies vont changés après avoir mangées chacune un fruit étrange, débute alors leur aventure en rencontrant des pirates qui viennent manger dans leur restaurant.


_Il y a quelques années, il y avait une île dans South Blue qui avait pour seule habitant la faune et la flore, mais depuis 2 ans cela a changé, elle est devenu une île touristique et de vacances pour les pirates, la marine et les gens du peuple. Les rails du train des mers passent même par cette île où il dépose plusieurs fois par semaine des vacanciers. Le commerce prospère grâce au tourisme, tous les habitants de l'île s'entraident en cas de problèmes et se réveillent en même temps que le soleil._

_Une jeune fille se réveilla doucement, bercer par les rayons du soleil levant._

**_« C'est une bonne journée qui commence ! »_** _s'exclama la rousse de 17 ans en s'étirant_

_Elle se leva et enfila un tee-shirt bleu et une jupe noire pour sortir, elle se dirigeât vers la pièce d'à côté et ouvrit la porte._

**_« Mei réveilles-toi c'est l'heure ! »_**_ cria la jeune femme_  
**_« Casse-toi Momo ! »_**_ fît une voix qui lança un oreiller sur la porte_

_La jeune fille referma la porte à temps pour ne pas se prendre l'oreiller dans la figure._

**_« Prépares-toi vite, Mamie Shokuji a encore besoin de nous ! »_**_ Fit Momo qui se dirigeât dans le salon_

_Elle s'assit tranquillement en attendant la jeune fille qu'elle venait de réveiller. Elle l'entendit arriver une dizaine de minutes plus tard._

_La brune soupira puis regarda son amie._

_  
_**_« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »_**_ Demanda-t-elle_  
**_« Mamie veut que l'on aille lui ramasser des fruits frais dans la forêt pour les servir aux clients ce midi, donc dans 2 heures. »_**

_Il y eût un grand silence dans la salle, puis les 2 jeunes filles sortirent en courant avec leurs sacs._

_  
_**_« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! »_**_ cria Mei_  
**_« T'avais qu'à te préparer plus vite ! »_**_ lui hurla Momo_

_  
Et elles coururent jusqu'à la forêt en se disputant.  
Voilà maintenant 2 ans que ses jeunes filles et les autres habitants avaient atterri sur l'île. Personne ne sait comment ils sont arrivés ici, ni pourquoi, mais il y a une chose que les deux protagonistes pensaient, c'étaient que quelqu'un les avaient délibérément amené ici et qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Beaucoup de personnes ont été séparé de leur famille ainsi que Mei et Momo, c'est à vrai dire un miracle qu'elles se soient retrouvés. Depuis leur arrivée, tout le monde s'est entraidé pour aménager l'île, comme une grande famille, et vu qu'à l'époque elles étaient mineures, une ancienne hôtelier les a recueillis : Mamie Shokuji. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aide avec ce nouveau restaurant.  
Les demoiselles arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt, essoufflés._

**_« On est venu ici en 30 minutes alors qu'il faut au moins 1 heure. Bon plus qu'à trouver des fruits et on rentre ! »_**_ Fit la petite brune_

_Momo regarda au alentour et remarqua 2 étranges fruits près d'un buisson, elle s'avança vers eux pour mieux les observer._

**_« Regarde il y a des fruits, mais ils sont bizarres... »_**_ fit remarquer la rousse_  
**_« Tu crois qu'ils sont mangeable ? »_**_ Demanda Mei innocemment en prenant le fruit qui ressemble à une grosse framboise avec des spirales plus foncé._  
**_« Je ne pense pas. »_**_ Fit Momo en observant minutieusement les fruits_

_Mei observa longuement le fruit qu'elle tenait entre les mains._

**_« De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »_**_ s'exclama Mei en gobant le fruit_  
**_« LE MANGE PAS ALORS QUE TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS S'IL EST COMMESTIBLE ! »_**_ lui hurla Momo_  
**_« Rhoo.. Tais-toi et mange l'autre, ça nous fera notre petit-dej' ! »_**_ mâchouilla Mei_  
**_« Bon... un fruit ne peut pas avoir d'effet secondaire ni indésirable... »_**_ essaya de se persuader Momo_

_Elle mangeât le fruit et l'avala en même temps que Mei, les deux filles fit une horrible tête et s'exclamèrent en cœur._

**_« Dég__ueux ! »_**  
**_« Bon, c'est juste eux qui étaient pas bon c'est tout ! »_**_ Fit Mei naïvement_  
**_« Tu te fous de moi ?! Et c'est quoi cet air naïf ?! »_**_ cria Momo_  
**_« Bon ramassons des fruits et rentrons avant de se faire passer un savon ! »_**_ s'exclama la brune  
_

_Les deux filles se séparèrent chacune sur un buisson et remplirent leurs sacs de fruit._

**_« Bon on se dépêche sinon Mamie va nous tuer ! »_**_ se pressa la rousse_  
**_« Je pense que dans tout les cas, qu'on se presse ou pas elle nous tueras... »_**_ fit remarquer Mei_

_Quand elle eûrent fini, elles courent aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient jusqu'au restaurant. On peut dire que toute la ville fût au courant de leur retard._

**_« TOUTES UNE MATINÉE POUR ALLER ME CHERCHER QUELQUES MALHEUREUX FRUITS ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! »_**_ cria Mamie Shokuji en frappant les deux filles qui étaient assis par terre en guise de pardon_  
**_« Heureusement que j'avais encore quelques fruits en stock, sinon je n'aurais pas pût servir les premiers clients. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû leur sire aux clients ?! Que j'avais 2 grosses feignasses qui n'arrivent pas à se lever le matin pour aller me chercher quelques fruits ?! »_**_ Hurla la grand-mère_  
_**« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle nous crierait dessus ! »**__ chuchota Mei_  
**_« C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! »_**_ se plaignit Momo à voix basse_  
**_« Pardon ?! »_**_ fit Mei_  
**_« Ne parle pas en même temps que moi Mei, surtout quand je vous gronde ! »_**_ fit Mme Shokuji en remettant un coup à Mei sur sa première bosse en lui en faisant une deuxième._  
**_« POURQUOI IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI PREND ?! »_**_ Hurla Mei sous le regard amusé de Momo_  
**_« Parce que tu n'es pas discrète ! Bref, allez vous changer, les clients attendent ! »_**_ s'exclama l'ancêtre_

_Les filles se levèrent puis se dirigèrent dans un vestiaires, puis elles commencèrent à se déshabiller chacune devant un casier._

**_« Elle est gentille Mamie, mais elle y va un petit peu fort ! »_**_ soupira la rousse_  
**_« Ouai ! Et c'est toujours moi qui prend cher ! »_**_ se plaignit la brunette._

_Elles se changèrent assez rapidement en enfilant leur kimono. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même, sauf que Mei avait un obi rouge et Momo un obi blanc. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir pour aller travailler._

_  
_**_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Caches tes jambes ! »_**_ s'exclama Mei en voyant la tenue dénudée de Momo_  
**_« Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à courir avec ! »_**_ s'exclama la roussette à son tour_

_  
Dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de restauration, il y avait du monde. Elles se mirent de suite au travail observé par la patronne. Momo s'occupait du bar tendit que Mei allait servir les clients aux tables. Mei alla servir un jeune homme puis en se retournant vit un homme qui l'observé intensément, c'est un pervers certes, mais pas que, cet étrange personnage ne semblait pas inconnu pour la serveuse. Elle se dirigea vers le bar ou plutôt vers son amie._

_  
_**_« C'est moi ou le mec derrière te fait les yeux doux ? »_**_ demanda la barman_  
**_« J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas il me dit quelque chose, pas toi ? »_**_ lui répondit sa camarade_  
**_« C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis. Ce mec à la coupe de cheveux d'Elvis Presley, mais il me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre ! »_**

_Elles réfléchirent tous deux longuement en le fixant, ou plutôt son dos et ses cheveux avant d'être dérangé par une autre personne. Un homme claqua violemment la porte du restaurant puis traversa la salle observée par les personnes présentes. Il s'essaya sur la chaise du bar juste à côter de Mei qui partit s'occuper des autres clients, il posa son pistolet sur la surface du bar, peut-être pour montrer que c'est un pirate et pas un rigolo.  
_

**_« Désolé nous n'en avons plus »_**_ fit Momo en essayant de ne pas paraître énervé _**_« pour toi »_**_ fini-elle en chuchotant_  
**_« Eh la gonzesse parles-moi sur un autre ton ! Et dépêches-toi de m'en trouver, sinon mon équipage va foutre la misère à ton petit resto de merde ! »_**_ menaça-t-il_

_  
Mais il fût assez surpris en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule._

_  
_**_« Et toi, tu veux peut-être que je m'occupe de toi ? »_**_ demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers la personne qui venait de le toucher_  
**_« Non, TOI parles nous sur un autre ton, ou sinon c'est TON équipage qui va prendre cher ! »_**_ s'exclama Mei en finissant par un grognement, ses yeux avaient viré de noir à rouge sang_  
**_« M... Mei ! Tes yeux ! »_**_ signala son amie choquée_  
**_« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?! Je suis juste TRES en colère contre ce connard ! Non mais oh, on ne va pas se faire marcher dessus par ce type sans rien faire ! »_**_ s'énerva la brune avec un regard de fauve_

_  
La grand-mère arriva pendant que Mei parlait et se dirigeât vers l'agitation._

**_« Pas de vulgarités ici Mei ! On a des clients donc calmes-toi ! »_**_ fit Mamie Shokuji en essayant de calmer sa petite fille_  
**_« JE VAIS SURTOUT PAS ME CALMER ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA BARBICHETTE A CE VIEUX CON ! »_**_ hurla Mei en attrapant la barbichette du capitaine_  
**_« Arrête Mei ! Ce n'est pas la peine contre un naze comme lui ! »_**_ essaya de raisonner Momo à son amie_  
**_« Si t'es pas un homme, tu vas dégager ton cul d'ici afin que je ne vois plus ta sale gueule ! »_**_ continua Mei qui était bien parti pour continuer._

_  
Mamie Shokuji partit en entendant le téléphone sonner à l'étage. Quant à Momo, elle s'accroupit pour prendre un miroir situé sous le bar, elle le prit puis le mit devant sa camarade qui avait des oreilles animales qui venaient de lui pousser sur la tête._

_  
_**_« Mei... Calmes-toi et regardes ! »_**_ s'exclama-t-elle_  
**_« Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »_**_ s'interroge Mei les oreilles basses en étant calmé_  
**_« Elle... Elle a mangé un fruit du démon ! Un zoan ?! C'est un monstre ! »_**_ s'écria Rokudenashi en la pointant du doigt_

_  
Mei fût d'abord choquée puis bougeât sa queue de façon à montrer sa colère._

**_« Mais attend, les fruits du démon ?! Ça n'existe pas ! »_**_ fit Momo en se penchant sur le bar_  
**_« Tu t'es cru dans un manga toi ! Arrête la drogue mon vieux ! »_**_ lui fit la femme aux airs de félin_  
**_« Bon ba si ce sont des hallucinations... »_**_ commença-t-il en passant derrière Mei, son arme à la main _**_« Comment expliques-tu tes yeux rouges... »_**_ continua-t-il en s'arrêtant _**_« Que tu as toi-même vu dans le miroir ? »_**

**_  
_**_Il se mit derrière Mei et lui attrapa ses oreilles d'une main et de l'autre pointa son pistolet sous son menton._

_  
_**_« Et tes oreilles et ta queue ? Ce sont aussi des hallucinations ça ? Ne te fout pas de ma gueule monstre ! »_**_ continua-t-il en l'observant_  
**_« RELÂCHES MEI TOUT DE SUITE ! ET DÉGAGES D'ICI SINON JE VIENS M'OCCUPER DE TOI ! »_**_ Hurla Momo en direction du fauteur de troubles_  
_**« Ooh ! Maman j'ai peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire ? Une pauvre femme comme toi ne peut me quoi que ce soit ! Occupe-toi de ta vaisselle et ta serpillière, cette discussion ne concerne que moi et ce monstre ! »**__ Fit-il_

_  
Pendant que les clients paniqués sortirent du restaurant, il n'y a que trois personnes qui restèrent, deux à une table dont un qui était l'Elvis Presley, il avait en face de lui un jeune homme brun corbeau avec une chemise orange et le chapeau également qui dort, et un sur le bar avec des cheveux verts qui dort également._

**_« Oh putain ça va trop loin ! Toi bouges pas, faut que j'aille sauver la belle demoiselle en détresse ! »_**_ s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à son ami toujours endormi_  
**_« Alors mmh... Un fruit du démon, intéressant. Tu dois bien avoir un avis de recherche ! »_**_ s'exclama-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de l'otage_  
**_« Colles pas ta salle gueule près de la mienne face de rat ! »_**_ fit Mei, qui s'arrêta rapidement car il lui serra encore plus les oreilles et le pistolet._  
**_« Tu feras moins la maligne quand je t'aurais vendu, tu sais que tu peux me rapporter beaucoup d'argent au marché des esclaves de Saboady ? Pour te remercier de la fortune que tu vas m'apporter, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je suis parfois bon avec mes prisonniers ! »_**_ fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Mei_

_  
Mais il ne se rendit pas compte que pendant qu'il parlait, Momo avait sauté par-dessus le bar et qu'elle fonçait droit sur eux à une vitesse hors du commun, ses yeux étaient devenus gris et semblait sans vie, elle échangeât un regard discret avec Mei qui se retourna et mordit le pirate surpris, il essaya de se débarrasser d'elle mais en vain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vraiment s'énerver, Mei relâcha son emprise et se mit à genoux par terre en tirant sur le bras blessé du capitaine qui se retourna et se mangeât un pied de Momo dans la figure, elle lui cria un _**_« crèves ! »_**_ avant qu'il ne retombe à terre. L'homme-Elvis ne pût qu'être émerveillé devant ce qu'il venait de voir, son ami ouvrit juste un œil qu'il referma aussitôt. L'homme se dirigeât vers les filles et le corps inerte du pirate, il avait des petits cœurs autour de lui et les narines qui gonflaient dangereusement en joignant ses deux mains comme une fan girl._

**_« Oulala ! Mais comme vous êtes fortes mes chères demoiselles ! Vous êtes aussi fortes que belles, que diriez-vous d'aller dîner dans un autre restaurant pour vous récompenser de cette bataille ? Je vous invite ! »_**_ Fit-il avec une voix mielleuse et des petits cœurs sortant de partout_

_Les filles, redevenu normales, le regardèrent attentivement, puis se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre._

__**_« T'as envie de manger avec lui ? Parce que moi non. »_**_ Commença Mei_  
**_« On est d'accord, insupportable ce mec ! »_**_ répliqua Momo_  
**_« Lui aussi c'est une tête à claques ! »_**  
**_« Et sinon, on fait quoi du cadavre du bâtard »_**

_  
L'homme avait des larmes et de la morve sur le visage, blessé d'avoir été ignoré._

_  
_**_« Bref, viens on va se débarrasser du corps. »_**_ fit Mei en passant devant l'homme_  
**_« Ok. Le pleurnichard commence à m'énerver... »_**_ dit Momo en la suivant_

__  
_Le pleurnichard retourna à sa place pour continuer à boire son verre d'alcool en signe de réconfort. Elles arrivèrent devant le '' cadavre ''._

_  
_**_« Comment on va faire ? On le porte ? »_**_ demanda la rousse_  
**_« Ba obligé. Je prends les bras et toi les jambes. »_**_ fit la brune en se plaçant près du pirate_

_  
Elles le portèrent et le déplacèrent tout en se plaignant qu'il était lourd et répugnant._

**_« Mei, tout à l'heure il parlait bien d'un marché aux esclaves à Saboady ? Ça ne te dis pas quelque chose ? »_**_ demanda Momo_  
**_« Franchement oui. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il délirait, mais avant ça il a parlé des fruits du démon... C'est irréel ! »_**_ fit Mei_  
**_« Moi ça me fait un peu peur... Déjà que le dragueur à la coupe bizarre me rappelle quelqu'un ! »_**  
**_« Je sais Momo... C'est flippant... »_**_ continua Mei songeuse _**_« Il ne peut pas s'agir du monde de... »_**_ fit-elle avant d'être coupé_  
**_« C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR LES FILLES ?! Je ne m'entends même plus au téléphone ! »_**_ cria Mami Shokuji en claquant la porte_  
**_« Ah, Mamie ! »_**_ s'exclama Mei paniqué et Momo ne sachant quoi dire_  
**_« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_**_ paniqua la patronne en voyant le pirate_  
**_« Ah Mamie... *hum* Comment te dire... Tu n'as pas de la vaisselle à faire ? »_**_ demanda Momo, une auréole sur la tête_  
**_« Vous êtes irresponsables les filles ! Mais ne restez pas plantées là comme des greluches, allez le poser sur le canapé ! »_**_ ordonna l'ancêtre_  
**_« Non, ce mec nous a cherchés, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »_**_ fit Mei en regardant sa grand-mère dans les yeux sous le regard surpris de son amie_

_Mais les filles ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que le pied du pirate s'échappait de la main de Momo, Mei fût la première à s'en rendre compte, mais il était trop tard._

**_« Je te l'avais dit ! Il me faut bien plus qu'une femme pour m'arrêter, petite garce ! »_**_ fit le capitaine en colère_

_Le pied dégagé, il le logea dans l'une des côtes de Momo, qui se crispa de douleur, avec son autre pied dégagé, il lui fit un croche patte et un balayage, ce qui la fit rouler jusqu'au bar. Elle s'assit par terre toute tremblante avec ses yeux devenus argentés. Avec ses yeux, ce n'est pas son amie qu'elle vit courir vers elle, mais une masse noire avec de nombreux traits rouges. Elle se retourna et vit au niveau de sa tête des jambes ou plutôt deux membres noirs avec des petits traits rouges et au centre un plus gros où elle pouvait voir parfaitement un liquide rouge s'écoulant à l'intérieur. Elle n'entendait rien à part son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort. Puis, ne laissant que son instinct lui dicter sa conduite, elle attrapa la masse noire sous son nez puis mordit dedans en visant parfaitement le gros tuyau rouge, du sang s'écoula de la morsure que Momo s'empressa de boire. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait mordu se réveilla en sursaut suite à la douleur que la jeune fille venait de lui causer._

_**« Et mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »** s'exclama-t-il en bougeant son pied_

_Quand il vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elle, il se leva violemment.  
Pendant ce temps, Mei courait pour atteindre son amie mais Rokudenashi s'était relevé et enleva son bandeau qui forma un fouet, il l'étira puis le lança sur la cheville de Mei qui tomba. Mais vu que l'homme aux cheveux verts s'était levé trop violemment, la chaise tomba alors que Mei était en dessous, elle roula pour esquiver mais fût rapidement bloquée par des jambes. Elle n'eût pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir à qui appartenaient ses jambes, le pirate tira sur son '' fouet '' de toutes ses forces pour attirer Mei vers lui, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à l'une des jambes devant elle, il y eût un bout de métal sortant du fouet qui toucha son pied._

_  
**« Mince, c'est du granit marin ! »**__ s'exclama-t-elle en sentant ses forces partirent_  
_**« STOP ! »** cria quelqu'un_

_  
Tous regardèrent d'où venait la voix, puis virent que c'était du dragueur-pleurnichard._

**_« Vous allez tout de suite lâcher le délicat pied de cette charmante demoiselle ou vous aurez de graves ennuis »_**_ fit-il_  
**_« Comme ? »_**_ demanda le pirate avec un air provocateur_  
**_« Comme l'arrivée de ma famille, ai-je besoins de préciser qu'il s'agit d'un équipage pirate ? De plus l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche »_**_ lui répondit-il_

_  
Tout le monde se stoppa, Momo arrêta de mordre l'homme aux cheveux verts après avoir entendu sa réponse, Mei fût tellement choquée qu'après avoir enlevé le fouet de son pied regarda enfin à qui appartenaient les jambes qui l'ont retenu, la personne la regarda et ils s'échangèrent un long regard._

_  
_**_« Tu... Tu mens ! »_**_ s'exclama Rokudenashi paniqué_

_  
L'homme ôta sa chemise, laissant paraître un tatouage dans son dos qui fit frémir le pirate de peur._

_  
_**_« Cette preuve te va ? Ou sinon tu dois connaître mon nom, le nom de Satch te dit quelque chose ? Souviens-toi bien de mon visage, car si tu l'oublies, je te tuerais pour de bon. »_**  
_  
_  
_Le pirate prit ses jambes à son cou car il ne pouvait en faire autrement. Tandis que Momo se relevait pour approcher son amie, elle vit cette dernière pleurer en regardant l'homme devant elle._

_  
_**_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Ace ?! tu n'as pas honte de faire pleurer une aussi jolie demoiselle ?! »_**_ s'écria le fameux Satch en s'avançant près d'eux_  
**_« Mais j'ai rien fait ! Elle s'est mise à pleurer d'un coup ! »_**_ se défendit Ace_

_Il arriva avec Momo près d'eux puis aida Mei à se relever, Momo fût également choqué en voyant Ace, puis elle se tourna vers Satch et l'observa._

_  
_**_« Oh ! Ne me dit pas que tu es tombée amoureuse ? »_**_ fit Satch la bouche en cœur_  
**_« Même pas en rêve ! En plus, tu pourrais être mon père vu ton âge. »_**_ lui répondit-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie toujours en larmes._

_  
Ace, ne sachant quoi faire, tapota la tête de Mei dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme, elle leva la tête puis il lui fit un sourire timide. Malheureusement elle pleura encore plus fort, son amie lui fit un câlin, puis l'emmena dans la salle d'à côter pour qu'elle se calme._

_  
_**_« Vous pouvez rester là s'il vous plaît, nous aimerions vous remercier. Et tous les trois, donc si l'un d'entre vous à l'idée de partir, nous le retrouverons. »_**_ fit Momo qui laissa les 3 hommes avec la patronne, toujours confuse_

_Elle fit s'asseoir Mei sur un canapé puis partit lui chercher un verre d'eau, quand elle revint elle était plus calme et bu le verre d'eau cul sec._

**_« Ça va mieux ? »_**_ lui demanda-t-elle_  
**_« Hum. »_**_ lui répondit son amie avec un signe de la tête_  
**_« C'est vraiment une journée de folie, d'abord on se rend compte que pendant 2 ans on était sur Grand Line sans le savoir et qu'en plus, rien ne s'est encore produit, Teach n'a encore rien fait ! »_**_ s'exclama Momo choquée_  
**_« Oui... Momo, je suis désolé... »_**_ commença Mei la tête baissée_  
**_« Pourquoi ? »_**  
**_« Parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sur cette île en sachant que mon équipage préféré va sombrer pendant que je serais ici, c'est impossible ! »_**  
**_« Crois-tu que maintenant que j'ai un fruit du démon, je vais gâcher ce talent en restant à travailler ici ? »_**_ demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire_  
**_« Donc nos chemins vont bientôt se séparer, toi tu vas suivre Zoro et moi les 2 zozos »_**_ fit Mei_  
**_« Exact ! »_**  
**_« J... J'AIME PAS LES AUREVOIR ! »_**_ pleura Mei de plus belle_

_Son amie lui donna une accolade en signe de compassion en lui soufflant un '' petite nature ''. La patronne arriva rapidement en l'entendant pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles retournèrent auprès des 3 hommes, elles s'excusèrent puis les remercièrent de leurs aides. Mei parlait avec Satch, tandis qu'Ace mangeait et que Momo discutait avec Zoro._

**_« Nous partons demain, si d'ici là vous voulez nous revoir, nous serons sur le port. »_**_ proposa Satch_  
**_« D'accord, nous viendrons... »_**_ fit timidement Mei en se cachant le bas du visage avec sa manche de kimono_

**_« Pourquoi tu veux pas ? »_**_ hurla Momo_  
**_« Tout d'abord parce que tu m'as mordu et je travaille toujours seul ! »_**  
**_« Mais je te suis redevable ! Comme ça je rembourserais ma dette ! »_**  
**_« Non ! »_**  
**_« M'en fiche, je te suivrais quand même ! »_**_ s'exclama Momo en lui tirant la langue et en sortant hors du restaurant_

_  
Le vert soupira lourdement puis Mei s'approcha de lui._

_  
_**_« Tu sais, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, elle te suivra. »_**_ Sourie Mei_  
**_« En te laissant toute seule ? »_**_ interrogeât l'escrimeur_  
**_« Je ne serais pas toute seule. »_**_ fit Mei en regardant Satch disputer Ace_  
**_« Toi aussi tu es du genre à t'inviter... »_**  
**_« Non, j'essaye plutôt de changer le futur... Oh ne fais pas attention à ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est rien. »_**

_  
__ Mei remercia encore les 3 hommes puis se dirigeât vers sa maison, en chemin, elle croisa Momo avec une valise remplit._

_  
_**_« On peut dire que tu es prête ! »_**_ pouffa Mei_  
**_« Ça c'est sûr, et il faut que je me dépêches ! Sinon il risque de partir sans moi ! »_**  
**_« Je le dirais à Mamie, tu peux y aller. »_**  
**_« Merci, et tiens au fait ça c'est pour toi ! »_**_ fit son amie en lui tendant une boîte _**_« Je me suis rendu compte que mon sang avait le pouvoir de soigner, peut-être grâce à mon fruit, en tout cas, je t'ai fait une petite dizaine de capsule avec du sang. »_**  
**_« Merci, mais il ne fallait pas ! Tu vas peut-être faire de l'anémie ! »_**  
**_« Ce n'est pas grave. »_**_ lui répondit-elle en courant en direction du restaurant_

_  
La petite brune souri en voyant son amie se dépêcher, puis entra chez elle, la nuit venait de tomber. En rentrant, elle prépara également une valise et mit toutes ses affaires dedans, ensuite elle prit un bon bain, mangeât puis se coucha.  
Le matin, elle se leva très tôt, dans les environs de 8 heures, enfila une robe rouge, puis regarda ses lunettes. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin, que sa vue s'était nettement amélioré, est-ce à cause du fruit qu'elle a mangé ? Peut-être, elle décida de les laisser ici, comme pour dire qu'elles reviendront un jour. Elle quitta son domicile avec sa valise et eût beaucoup de mal à la transporter jusqu'au restaurant. Là, elle expliqua la situation à la patronne qui approuva en lui donnant une accolade. Mei partit ensuite rapidement pour ne pas louper le départ. Quand elle arriva, le bateau avait levé l'ancre et commençait à partir, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre et courra avec sa valise en direction de la falaise qui était près du port, en sautant, elle jeta sa valise qui atterrit sur le bateau, ou plutôt sur Satch, quant à Mei, elle cria tellement fort que tout l'équipage la regarda s'écraser sur Ace._

_  
_**_« Atterrissage réussi ! »_**_ fit-elle en levant les bras en l'air_  
**_« Tu appelles ça un atterrissage réussi ?! Tu aurais pu me tuer ! »_**  
**_« Mais tu n'es pas mort ^^ ! »_**

_  
__ Elle se leva et aida Ace à se lever, puis elle regarda les hommes de l'équipage qui l'a regardé stupéfié._

_  
_**_« Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais qu'on ne reviendra pas sur l'île ? »_**  
**_« Je le sais, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici ! Je vous avais dit que je viendrais avant que vous ne partiez, et je veux devenir pirate ! »_**

_  
Tous les hommes étaient profondément choqués, puis émerveillé, en même temps, une fille sur le bateau, ça n'était jamais arrivé._

_  
_**_« Bien, on te présenteras à Père en arrivant, ça lui fera certainement plaisir. »_**_ fit Satch en se levant après avoir déplacé la valise_  
**_« Bien j'ai hâte. »_**_ Souri-t-elle en pensant au futur_


End file.
